Musings
by Kyron
Summary: An introspective day for one of the Twins as he watches Prowl wait in the rain. Implied PJ...thus this equals slash.


Musings

by: Kyron

_The emotional/rational dichotomy approximates the folk distinction between "heart" and "head"; knowing something is right "in your heart" is a different order of conviction--somehow a deeper kind of certainty--than thinking so with your rational mind. There is a steady gradient in the ratio of rational-to-emotional control over the mind; the more intense the feeling, the more dominant the emotional mind becomes--and the more ineffectual the rational._

_-Excerpt from Emotional Intelligence by Daniel Goleman_

It was just another lovely day on Earth.

The sky was…well, black.

The birds were…in hiding.

The grass was…soggy…and muddy. Can't forget muddy.

And the rain was falling like a waterfall. A really big waterfall.

Okay. So the weather sucked.

But it was interesting to watch. I remember standing right near the exit of the Ark, watching the rain fall not three feet from me. And I remained contently dry and un-muddied.

What? Don't look at me like that. Humans aren't the only ones to get sand and dirt in strange places. Not to mention all the bitching I'll hear about someone's paint.

No. It was just a perfectly normal day, rain or not.

Perfectly normal with the exception of the statue-like form that stood several meters from the Ark. He hadn't moved for hours. Just stood there, in the rain, waiting. Normally, the guy has the patience of a saint, as the humans would say. Lately though…lately he's been just plain edgy. Nervous. Oh, sure, he hides it like a champ and I'd have missed it if I hadn't known the guy so long. Hell, how long has it been?

Anyway, that doesn't matter anyhow. What matters is why he's standing out in the pouring rain, staring at the long road that leads away from the Ark. He's waiting.

I don't have all the details but here's a bit of a summary.

Solo mission--radio silence--distress signal--silence.

Get all that? Mind boggling, right? Thought so.

…Seriously. That's all I got. So all I can do is sit here and at least keep an eye on the guy. I can understand what's driving him. Really.

…You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

You see, that guy out there is someone who is usually so in tune with everything. Always ready to formulate a plan, always willing to go the extra mile. He's also bonded. It's not new, it's not fragile. In fact, I'd say it's as solid as a rock.

However, when something--anything--interferes with that bond, it can drive a mech to insanity. Or worse. Trust me. I know. My brother and I were bonded before we ever came online. Granted, it's not the _exact_ same but it's there none-the-less.

But here's the huge difference between our bonds…

My brother is tucked away safely, put on bed rest after his last set of repairs.

His isn't. In fact, I'm not sure they know where he is.

That's why he's out there standing like a homing beacon in this storm.

I know I'd do the same were our roles reversed.

I frowned a bit at that, I think. How many times had I done the same?

I must've gotten a bit more wrapped up in my thoughts because next thing I know, there's a big golden hand on my shoulder. I sigh, not even looking at my brother, my gaze still focused outside.

"You're gunna get us both killed…" I said, as dryly as possible.

He hesitated before replying, "Starscream is an idiot and--"

I chuckled a bit, shaking my head. "No. I mean with Ratchet."

What did my little bit of dry humor get me? A slap across the head…sorry fragger.

"Call just came in." he told me. I gave him a sideways look.

"From who?"

"Jazz."

Now he had my attention. "And?" I prompted.

"He's ten minutes out and fine."

"Oh! Great…but…wait. You said he called?" I asked, puzzlement evident in my voice.

My brother gave an amused snort, "Yeah. He, uh…used a payphone."

The thing was, he was being dead serious. I just gave my brother an amused look of my own before turning my attention back to the lone figure in the rain.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Beats me. He'll find out soon enough. C'mon back to the room. I got the Playstation started."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned a shoulder against the wall. Sunny stood there, shifting ever so slightly on his good leg. His other one was a mixture of bright yellow and primer gray. It'd stay that way too. Lest until some paint came in.

I just give my best "why me?" sigh and shake my head.

"With your gimp self it'll take us forever to get back." I tell him, straightening myself from the wall. Sunstreaker drapes one arm over my shoulders and we begin our slow trek back to our quarters.

Sunny's time had been a bit off; probably due to him walking like Igor lately. I had been quite content to stand there and watch the rain but the sound of a familiar exhaust whispered through the pounding rain followed by the sound of a transformation.

I just smiled a bit and kept on walking.

_'Good luck, Prowl…' _I thought, hearing my brother's though echo my own.


End file.
